<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Ends of Time by chipperdyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499443">These Ends of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke'>chipperdyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bellatrix, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bellamione Cult: Valentine’s Event 2020, Breeding, F/F, Omega Hermione, Permanent Injury, Post-Apocalypse, Same Age, this is just sweet and cuddly stuff no dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were losing. The attrition had been too great. Most of humanity was enslaved. There had been talk of fleeing the Earth, but it was foolish when their spacecraft had no weaponry. No, the Invaders were too technologically advanced to risk anything but what they planned...</p><p>AKA just an excuse for Omegaverse smut, but really what did you want from me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Ends of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tonks/gifts">Raven_Tonks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Raven_Tonks, whose work I am very exited to see posted up online!!!<br/>Also, given it's Valentine's Day, my GF who hates fanfiction but whatever.<br/>I probably got this idea from Dr. D's excellent Omegaverse fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092676/chapters/52725292<br/>But really it was just a dirty dream.</p><p>Assumes some knowledge of Omegaverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chief Science Officer Bellatrix Black stood proudly in Terminus station, the cold iron womb that protected one of the last remaining military bases of their world. Her black uniform was crisp, perfectly to spec. The new recruits liked to see that the rules were respected, even by those to whom the rules no longer quite applied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down through the viewing port, admiring the specimens below. A lifetime ago, she would have called cloning Muggle technology. After the Invaders arrived, the lines between Muggle and Wizard blurred so thoroughly that when the Admiral requested her permission to create a few clones using her DNA, Bellatrix was merely flattered. She was one of the first, a member of the old Draco strike force, well-decorated and respected. When she lost her wand hand, she'd been forced to retire from active duty, and rapidly proved her worth as a scientist instead. That was enough to make her one of the most desirable clones, until the cloning center was obliterated. Now… this, which Bellatrix did not know how to feel about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door opened and closed behind her, and Bellatrix straightened her shoulders, keeping her face carefully forward. The woman was here on her invitation, after all. Already she could smell her, even through the dampeners and the suppressants. Oh, she had missed the smell of the Dracos' resident Omega, a scent that for many years had lulled her to sleep at night and coaxed her into wakefulness in the morning. How many bodies lay in their own sleeping bags between them hadn't mattered at all. Just that scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It still gives me the creeps." Hermione Granger was just as Bellatrix remembered her, although with a few new wrinkles. "I never wanted that kind of life for anyone, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is perfectly happy," Bellatrix pointed out, and Hermione seemed to look more closely through the viewport. She shot an inscrutable look at Bellatrix. "You should hear what they say to each other. Nothing else exists for them but the artificial world the Breeders have made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the worst part," Hermione said, and part of Bellatrix agreed with her, watching with detached interest as her own clone's admittedly well-formed ass pumped between Hermione's clone's legs. Was this the one named Watson? A strange choice. And Bella's clone was named Marla, although she looked nothing like a Marla to Bellatrix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you agree to it, if you think that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Bellatrix's crotch. Bellatrix cleared her throat and stepped up to the railing, pushing down the overexcitable member by pressing herself against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione followed her to the railing. Despite herself, Bellatrix took a deep breath. The smell of her settled deeply in her gut. It made everything in this cruel and violent world make sense again. Bellatrix wondered if Hermione was so affected by her scent. Surely she remembered her as well as Bellatrix remembered Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of the Omega. "You know. The greater good. The need for more soldiers. All the death I've seen. The Admiral begged me to enroll the youngest of my clones in the program."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a rarity even among Omegas," Bellatrix told her. "Intelligent, driven, and a skilled warrior to boot. And… your clones are, so far, the best breeders, although it only started a few years ago." Omega warriors were vanishingly rare. It was no wonder they'd tried so hard to get her into the program. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Hermione pouted. "I thought I could consent and then forget, but you have dragged me here. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I could consent and forget, too," Bellatrix told her. She stepped away from the railing and turned to fully face the Omega, studying those ever so familiar features. It did not help that she was so beautiful. "But I wanted… I did want to know that their lives were good. Do you know that in every single pool that our clones are placed in, they always choose each other? These just met each other, earlier today. They're all placed in big gaming warehouse to mingle, all the new clones and the unpaired ones, and without anyone telling them anything, our clones are - they are like magnets, Hermione. Every time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione studied her, and then she barked out a laugh. "Feeling sentimental, Bellatrix? I remember Ensign Black and how she used to drool after me. Don't think I've forgotten that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix blushed. "I thought you might want to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want back in my pants," Hermione said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous. I don't even remember that, it was so long ago." Mostly true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a unique mating ritual, Bellatrix," Hermione teased. She was smiling genuinely. She glanced back down at the Alpha and Omega in their "private" room. They hadn't knotted, and Marla was still erect, laying on her side in the plush bed. Watson was stroking her body everywhere, and they were chattering inaudibly, smiling softly at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alphas and occasional Beta enrolled in the program were allowed to participate in sports from childhood. Perhaps they had known each other then. Bellatrix knew that this one, Marla, happened to be a killer indoor lacrosse player. The way Watson seemed to fawn over her made Bellatrix wonder if she was about to go into heat. Her first heat. What an experience they were about to have together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quite a fantasy," Hermione remarked quietly. "This is their only job. They take to it well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they should pull the Alphas and male Betas out of the program after a few years. They don't need so many of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed. "It would destroy the mated Omegas." She was watching them, as enraptured by it as Bellatrix was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are three other clones just like her. They'll go into heat and it won't matter to them which they get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be cruel," Hermione said sharply. Watson had been edging closer to Marla, and now pushed Marla down, mounting her clumsily. The clones both shuddered, and Bellatrix could see that Watson was chanting something under her breath. These clones were not issued wands - there weren't enough wands to go around these days - but they trained in magic, and Bellatrix saw the telltale signs of it in the air between their bodies. Without warning, the sheets snatched up Marla's arms and bound them over her head. If it had been Bellatrix, she would have fought back control, but the young Alpha only smiled broadly and began thrusting. The Omega arched and rode her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it matters who they mate with, even if they're in heat. That was -" Hermione shot a look at Bella. "Very rude of you. Very Alpha." She continued conversationally, "You know I always hated your damn pompous attitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You loved it," Bellatrix growled. Some part of her recognized the sudden aggressive roil of emotion in her chest. It was time to take the blockers. Alphas only needed to take them when their rut was eminent. Many chose not to take them at all - take a few days off the job… if they were lucky, like Bellatrix, they would be allowed into the breeding pool. The little Betas and the rare unpaired Omega loved outsiders. They'd have little trouble attracting a mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Bellatrix would take her blockers. Truly she hadn't meant this meeting as a come-on, except that she really, really did want to see Hermione. She missed her. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nobody else, Beta or Omega, had ever measured up to Chief Engineer Granger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has been too long," Bellatrix said softly. She tore her gaze away from the mating pair, meeting Hermione's eyes, which were… odd, they were hazy, as if she was distracted. It was only a moment, and then she snapped back, blinking at Bellatrix. "I have missed you. After the Dracos were disbanded, and you were assigned to Terminus, I asked you on a date, and you shot me down. Can I ask again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed, looking her up and down. Bellatrix turned away from the railing, standing as proudly as she could, mind scrambling for the proper words to woo her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have time to date," Hermione told her. "None of us has time to waste on frivolities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have been fighting this war for over thirty years. An occasional dinner date will not jeopardize it. And I can - "</span>
  <em>
    <span> smell, I can smell your emptiness - </span>
  </em>
  <span>"tell that you have not been close to anyone in far too long. Look." Bella gestured down at their clones, locked together. "They have time for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it a date you want?" Hermione's smile was tight, her eyes hard and closed-off. Many Omegas were sensitive about matters of sex. Probably because sex presented such a danger to them, even off heat. Some Omegas, like Hermione, chose blockers and suppressants over a mate. With the world in this state and most of Earth's population eradicated, that choice was beginning to look increasingly selfish, although Hermione was old enough that she might not go into heat even if she was off the blockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella looked down at the M9 at Hermione's waist, right next to her wand. She'd never been unarmed, not in Bella's entire memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you for anything but your company. You were - have always been a dear comrade to me." Bella looked into Hermione's eyes and cursed herself for finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>words, and nothing more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I respect you for you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to say. But an Omega could never trust those words, and surely Hermione had sensed that Bella's rut was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear comrade," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione murmured. She shot a glance at the door, and then closed the distance between them, standing close enough to touch. Bella's hard-on bridged the gap, brushing against Hermione's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega turned to press her ass against Bella's groin, hand reaching down to contact the stump at the end of Bella's wand hand. She released it as if burned, but Bella was already in the motion of grasping her hip with her other hand, unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the Omega guide her intact hand beneath the waistline of her pants, head spinning, lips pressed against Hermione's hair. Breathing, breathing her in as her fingers contacted wetness. Even on the blockers, she had been like this; she was like this when their rivalry had turned into a lively romp, just a month before Bella's retirement. Bella remembered that, if little else. The blockers, and the best sex she'd ever had. Having Hermione Granger, something impossible to imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella dipped her fingers in, finding her upright clit easily. Hermione moaned slightly and began rubbing up against Bella, and Bella bent to the task before her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please your Omega. Make her into putty in your hands. Make her scream her pleasure. Then take her and make her -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was transactional at best. Bella felt the orgasm roar through the Omega, felt the rippling of her cunt, the stilling of her body in its wake. She removed her hand, resisting the urge to taste it, to rip Hermione's clothing off her body and put her down on the cold iron floor. She could do that. Her rut must be closer than she thought, because she was blind to any other thought than that. That, and the urgent need </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, thank you," Hermione said. Bella's hard-on had only worsened, predictably, but Hermione pulled away and showed no sign of noticing it anymore. "And thank you for showing me these little pets. I'm glad that they are happy together." She disappeared through the door before Bella could muster a response to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella slammed her own body into the railing. The clones had finished again and were cuddling happily, lovebirds. She put her hand into her mouth and tasted Hermione's essence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Omega has left you. You can't waste yourself alone. Go. Track her, hunt her, take her. She teases, but you are not one to be teased. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella pumped her hips against the railing, letting it run back and forth along the top of her shaft. She closed her eyes and remembered Hermione's ass, imagined sliding into her in that position. It was too easy to come, and the orgasm just dirtied her boxers and barely helped at all with the erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after working hours, anyway. She gathered what dignity she had and went back to her cold, empty quarters, downing two suppressants and then falling into a heavy, unhappy doze that lasted until the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved through the motions of the day in a daze. She'd taken too much last night, but she could still feel the slick wetness of Hermione under her fingers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her wanting. She could not pursue her - would not - what was the Omega playing at? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You debase yourself by groveling. It is she who should be pleasuring you. It is she who should beg for your attention. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had been a long time since Bella felt her own instincts so strongly. She'd thought she wouldn't rut again. She was old - these were the emotions of a teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the normal dosage that night, and the next day was better. The third day after their encounter, though, Bella could smell an Omega's heat coming. Whose, she could not tell for certain, because it smelled like Hermione and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella threw herself into her work. A recent sting operation had recovered some equipment from a secondary base the Invaders had set up ten years ago. The alien technology remained mainly unknown to humans, but they were running tests with the weapons against various combinations of armored plate, and Bella was now working with her team on the latest haul, which was not weapons but - something else, Bella thought it might be medical equipment. If they could understand the aliens' physiology a bit better… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix was logging into her computer at the start of the fourth day when her cell phone rang. It was Hermione, breathless. "Bella, I - I need your help. Come to my quarters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix could hear something in the background, but she couldn't tell what. "Where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fourth quadrant, second tier, number eleven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm at work," Bella started, cringing at herself for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione spat, and Bella excused herself and practically ran up to the second tier, fourth quadrant. When she got there, the smell was unmistakable. She'd been trying to dissuade herself of the possibility, but there was no doubt. It was Hermione. It was her heat. She breathed the scent in and sprinted. Number Eleven. She nearly bashed herself against the door. A Beta passed her by and she snarled at him, fumbling at the door. Finally she found the bell and rang it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened moments later, and Hermione poked her head out. She was in a white button-down shirt and a white blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Hermione hissed, and Bella hopped through the door. Hermione slammed it closed and then locked it, turning on Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was blinded by the smell, reaching for Hermione, but Hermione was faster. She undid the buckle of Bella's belt and unzipped her pants, freeing her erection, pressing her body against Bella to trap her against the wall. Immediately Bella felt her shaft against Hermione's skin, between her legs, slick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She won't tease you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella growled and grabbed Hermione's hip with her one good hand, which had no effect as Hermione was already rocking, sliding the thick member between her legs, riding without taking her inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean that you'd go off your blockers," Bella managed. She glanced down to see that while Hermione's top half was fully dressed, her bottom half was just as fully naked. Every inch of her smelled of sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why am I here?" Bella asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgot - I forgot what it was like." She angled her hips and guided Bella against her opening, sighing. "You're so big, Bella. You're so thick and long." The tone was crooning, satisfied, expectant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella used her grip on Hermione's hips as leverage and pressed inside, just an inch. Hermione was a good Omega, but she had not had a heat in… ever since Bella had known her. Ever. The beast in Bella's chest roared in satisfaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she had a heat you would have known. She would have picked you. She is </span>
  </em>
  <span>yours, only yours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whether she admits it or not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes fluttered. She was biting her lip, every inch of her body shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More," she growled, cheeks flushed deeply. "More, Bellatrix." Her lips caressed Bella's name sweetly, and Bella pushed another inch inside. Hermione's body opened up to her, rippling, drawing her deeper. She pulled partially back to ensure that there was enough lubrication, and then pushed the rest of the way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's legs nearly failed her, and Bella held her securely, keeping her upright. She nipped at the exposed neck, breathing deeply the Omega's scent. There they were, in the entry hallway of Hermione's quarters, which Bella did not know. They seemed much larger than Bella's, though. She had no idea where to look for the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione revived somewhat, guiding Bella's hand and arm down to her ass and putting one knee up to Bella's hip. "Pick me up," Hermione commanded, and Bella bent slightly and pulled her up to straddle her standing. Hermione's knees bit into her waist, and then she bounced a little and Bella stumbled, forgetting herself, forgetting everything but the sensation of being inside. Having Hermione Granger - it was unthinkable, and happening again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun them and pinned Hermione against the wall, giving her a good, deep thrust. "You're so deep," Hermione moaned. "Oh, I never thought - but yes, yes, Bellatrix, I want this." Bella thrust into her again, and then she set a rhythm which made Hermione shudder. She buried her face in Hermione's chest and wished for naked skin, but - that could come later, they had all day for this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Days,</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe. If Hermione let her stay. Now that she was here, she would not leave until she had fully satisfied her Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so foolish. I thought I could have my heat alone. It has been so long," Hermione was speaking between moans, her voice breathy in Bella's ear. "It - it is so strong, Bella. I thought I would die without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have you now," Bella said gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes!" Hermione's cunt rippled and clenched at Bella's erection, and then she stilled for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been trying to satisfy yourself," Bella observed. She pulled Hermione off the wall, and Hermione's legs clamped back down on her hips. She wouldn't let Bella pull out, well - that was just fine with Bella, to be simply sheathed inside her. They would have plenty of time. After Hermione's orgasm the drive faded a little, and Bella could feel the effect of the suppressants she took last night, sluggish in her veins. She took a few steps down the corridor with Hermione still clinging to her, glimpsing a kitchen and a hallway to the left. "How long have you been like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All night," Hermione breathed. "I couldn't think of anything but how much I needed you. Nothing I did helped at all. It's like nothing." She drew herself up and then pressed down on Bella, experimenting with the angle. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed down again, harder, and then began fucking her with a steady pace. "I still feel so empty, even with you inside me. I need - I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, give me more, Bellatrix."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice was guttural and desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am getting - where are the crackers?" Bella ignored her, opening a few cupboards in the kitchen. "And glasses. Water. You need to -"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck me," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione commanded, and Bella stopped mid-motion, the command stirring her instincts. She pressed Hermione against the counter and thrust deeply inside, and Hermione whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella regained her senses somewhat. "We have to -"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Knot me. Fill me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was farther gone than any Omega Bella had ever seen in heat. Somehow Bella's distraction had utterly frustrated Hermione. She scooped Hermione up, crackers forgotten, and Hermione seemed to relent, grinding hard but seeming satisfied by their progress down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you on Berazine?" Hermione whispered into her ear. The birth control for Alphas and male Betas. Bella stilled, hand on a door handle she thought might lead to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah - no," Bella said. "But you're on -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Hermione growled in her ear. Her hands had made their way down Bella's back and she scratched her, hard. "You're going to give me pups today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Bella managed. That was definitely not on her agenda. She tried to consider the problem from all angles, but the insistent squeeze around her shaft consumed her thoughts. Hermione scratched her again, and Bella saw stars. She must be bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was morning after. After the heat had stopped clouding the Omega's mind. Surely she did not mean that she wanted that; she'd planned to ride through her heat alone, after all. And Bella herself - long ago, she would have been a blood traitor for even considering this. Fucking a Mudblood was acceptable, but knotting, especially in heat, was not. So much had changed. Now the Mudblood was the most desirable mate for purebloods - good genetic compatibility given the distance from the pureblood lines of old, an Omega, intelligent and a potent witch - perfect. Perfect for Bella, who was her match in every way. Her body screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> drowning rational thought. A part of Bella she thought had died long ago came alive again in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other Alphas kept coming to my door," Hermione whispered hotly in her ear. "Scrabbling to get in. They offered me everything, but I only wanted you. Are you happy that I waited? I waited so long for you. I kept imagining it was you, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never came.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had to call you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't you feel me calling to you all night?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The suppressants and their distance had done their work well, but that was not what Hermione wanted to hear. Her cunt's persistent squeeze around Bella's shaft loosened and then tightened, harder than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella slammed Hermione back against the wall and thrust into her. The tip of her rammed against Hermione's cervix and Hermione sang in satisfaction, her body rippling as another orgasm ripped through her. "I need more," Hermione gasped, before she was even finished. "Answer my question, Alpha. Or I will tie you to my bed and make you knot me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't want this," Bella said to her. She could hear the true confusion in her own voice. "You told me no." She kept thrusting into Hermione, trying not to bottom out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that no? You made me come and then you did not follow. You made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>left me alone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the one that left," Bella pointed out. She wrapped her hand around Hermione's neck, her thrusts hard and fast and shallow. The motion became smoother, automatic, and heat built in Bella's loins. Would she orgasm herself, now? Oh, the knot was beginning to grow at her base, and she could see Hermione's eyes light up in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Hermione's neck and stopped thrusting, fending the orgasm off. They stared at each other in the dim corridor, Hermione with that slight smile on her face. Bella's entire body hurt with tension, and Hermione's cunt squeezed her shaft again demandingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay me down in bed," Hermione whispered. "Do this right, Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't ever knotted, not even for an Omega in heat. It was mating, and not sex, to knot. It showed a particular intention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella opened the door behind them. It was a bedroom, white sheets, a blue duvet. She put Hermione down, sliding out of her. She kicked off her boots, took her pants off, and her boxers. She unbuttoned the officer's jacket, took off her undershirt. Hermione waited, spread out on the bed, chest heaving, eyes interested as every last inch of Bella's aging body was revealed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you think I'd look like this?" Bella asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know every inch of you," Hermione whispered. "I want everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't look at that clone and wish I had my hand back?" Bella asked her. Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella let her body down onto the bed, upright member an intrusive presence between them. Hermione was dipping her hips expectantly. Her scent was overwhelming, but Bella had learned to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unbuttoned Hermione's blouse, button by button. She pushed the fabric away, off Hermione's shoulders, and the woman looked at her as she allowed it. The bra was last, and then those breasts that had haunted Bella's dreams appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella dipped her head to take one nipple into her mouth, and Hermione hooked her leg over Bella's hips and drew her in. Their naked skin slid together, slickly. Her shaft probed delicately at Hermione's wide open, slick and dripping entrance. She was so ready - too ready, impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Hermione begged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A good Omega. She knows how to beg. Make her work for what she needs. Make her serve you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella ignored the instinct, rolling her nipple under her tongue and then biting down carefully, and Hermione flipped them over and impaled herself on Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too quick for Bella to even acclimate, but Hermione was already riding her at a punishing pace. The scent of her broke through Bella's blocker, igniting an explosive feeling in Bella's chest. Her clone had allowed the Omega to ride her. Bella would not - but she wouldn't make her Omega wait any longer, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped their positions, back to missionary. If anything, Hermione seemed satisfied by the reversal, keening out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how they had fucked before, when they were still young, when one orgasm was enough. Bella's knot was already swollen and large at her base, making it hard to fuck Hermione deeply. She settled for fast, tilting Hermione's hips with her hand and arm to hit her inside wall, and Hermione orgasmed again, her cunt rippling in satisfied waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knot me," Hermione ground out. "I feel you against me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fill me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellatrix." Her hips raised off the bed expectantly, grinding against Bella's knot, which contacted her clit and made her moan more loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>full. She had resisted the urge to knot before, but with her Omega begging for it, with the sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pups</span>
  </em>
  <span> on both their lips, Bella rode down harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too much," Hermione moaned. Her knees fit at Bella's waist, and Bella hazarded a glance down to see her knot, twice the size of her shaft, pressing against Hermione's entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a good girl and take me," Bella purred. "Relax. Release." Hermione gasped, pressing upward, and Bella's knot inched inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a fraction of her, but the sensation of her mate surrounding her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, was almost too much to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside," Hermione wailed. Bella thrust hard, and Hermione made a sound of mingled pain and awe. Her cunt sealed around Bellatrix, and without a conscious thought Bella released herself in waves inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione came again. This time Bella could feel her womb opening to the come pouring out of her. Hermione orgasmed for longer than Bella did, except that Bella's come kept being milked out of her as Hermione's cunt rippled. With every twitch of Bella's shaft, Hermione's aftershocks took her over in waves. Finally they both stilled, and Hermione put Bella's good hand on her own belly, which was filled with seed, so much that the curve of it was distended outward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll give me pups," Hermione whispered in satisfaction. Bella wiggled her hips, wondering if the seal was broken, but Hermione's cunt still gripped her tightly, letting nothing escape. She was overfull. Just looking at her gave Bella an intense sense of satisfaction, and another spurt of cum came out of her. It was more than enough - it broke through Hermione's battered womb, and they both saw the swollen belly fill even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella," Hermione whispered. "Bellatrix Black. Come inside me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella thrust as well as she was able, and another spurt of come released from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed - that was it, everything she had, for now. She kissed Hermione's forehead and then her cheeks. Years ago, when they were young, Hermione had kissed her lips and drawn her down on top of her. Now, Hermione turned her head up and kissed her again. It felt like an aside from what had just happened - what was happening now, with Bella still knotted inside her, their bodies bound together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Bellatrix dared to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine. Mine and only mine," Hermione murmured. "My Alpha. My Bellatrix." Still in the haze, it seemed. Bella couldn't hold her words against her, not when she was in this state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You went off the blockers," Bella informed her, somehow unwilling to believe it, despite the clear evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted me," Hermione responded. "I didn't think I could want again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still on them. My rut -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let it come," Hermione whispered. She opened her eyes and looked into Bella's, and Bella was momentarily speechless at the look in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd had Hermione before, but it had felt more like a mistake. Mis-calibrated dosages, a battle too close to call a victory, hot blood on a summer night and no witnesses except the moon through the trees. This? This was something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been?" Bella was afraid to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only went into heat once," Hermione told her. "Before the invasion. Before the war." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At Hogwarts," Bella realized aloud. She'd known then, a pup herself. Like all the other Alphas, the Omega in heat had called to her. There were brawls in the common rooms, spilling out into the corridors, but nobody had found the Omega. She'd been safe from them. Bella couldn't imagine the fear of being such a slave to the instinct, knowing the bloodshed outside your door was to lay claim to you, however unwilling. She'd known the Gryffindor then, known that she was an Omega, known the power of her scent above all else. When she met Hermione in the Draco squad, she'd mistaken her own lust for hatred. That, too, was a heavy burden for Hermione to bear. Her power became so easily a torment to others. But Bella had always strained to fight it - to look Hermione straight in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot between them was finally easing, and Bella tried pulling out again. Hermione let her go, turning on her side, stroking the curve of her rib cage with one free hand. The pose was reminiscent of Watson and Marla, so much that Bella giggled and squirmed with uncertainty. "You're tickling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine," Hermione whispered, and Bella dipped her head to look her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new sound reached Bella's ears, and for a brief moment she thought it was her own, until it broke off into embarrassed laughter. Hermione dipped her head down - the heat must have faded enough that she had regained some sense, and Bella was surprised to find that it disappointed her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella reached down into her own gut, nudging Hermione's face with her own, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time since she was a pup.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione kissed her and Bella could feel her chest rumble back, the sound of her satisfaction mingling with Bella's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want some crackers now?" Bella asked Hermione when their kiss was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only want you," Hermione murmured, her purr breaking for as long as it took to say the words. She took Bella's shaft in hand and stroked it back to attention, and Bella reached for her body, intending to memorize its every inch again. Having days to do it did not reduce the urgency of her desire. Something had fundamentally shifted between them, or at least it seemed to Bella that it had. Perhaps Hermione would want her for as long as her heat lasted. She might stay with her through Bella's rut as well. But if she felt any shadow of the torrential emotion in Bella's chest, she'd want her after it was all finished. Hermione couldn't answer the question now, but Bella wanted to ask anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione guided her hand down to cup between her legs, and Bella felt their mingled wetness there between her legs, leaking steadily out now that the knot wasn't there. "Keep it inside me," Hermione begged her, and Bella leaned over her and pressed three fingers inside, putting her legs over Bella's shoulders to angle her pelvis upward, a thumb carefully stroking Hermione's clit as she caressed Hermione's inner wall, the motion languid and unhurried. Hermione was right - there was so much inside her, thick, and Bella's fingers swam through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave herself over completely to Bella, closing her eyes. The position required her to hold her body stiffly, mostly upside-down, but there was no sign of strain from her. She was still fit, as Bella was - it was easy for Bella to carry her, and as easy for Hermione to stay perched on her hips or slung over her shoulders like this. They were still fit for battle, both of them, Bella thought recklessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's hips twitched and Bella plunged her hand into her harder, massaging her inner wall, feeling the thick wetness she'd left inside Hermione. Hermione arched her back and came again, her walls rippling around Bella's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella turned pushed Hermione back down and onto her stomach, not giving her time to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your hands and knees," Bella murmured, and Hermione purred and grabbed at Bella's thighs, arching her back but not obeying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be my good Omega and present yourself," Bella murmured. "Put your ass in the air. You want my pups, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione muttered something that sounded like, "Pull me up, Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella slapped her ass, not lightly, and Hermione turned to glare at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you hit me again…" Hermione threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella put her hand and the stump on Hermione's hips and pulled her up into position. She was embarrassed to note that Hermione had to help her. Maybe she should have worn that awful prosthetic - she felt inadequate, and knew that Hermione must have sensed it, humored her. After defying her. How dehumanizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stayed like she was, eyes closed, faced toward Bella, and Bella studied her. Breasts hung appealingly down, body on display, accessible to probing fingers. She was still purring faintly, and Bella's embarrassment could not hold up against that sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione began moving, just slightly, rocking back and forth. Her hands snaked up to her own breasts and she opened her eyes to meet Bella's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just going to watch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tempted," Bella said, smirking. But when Hermione's hand slid up her stomach, Bella intercepted it. "Changed my mind," she said, and Hermione obediently pulled her hand back up to help cushion her head, her other hand not ceasing its motions against Hermione's breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella's eyes raked down Hermione's body one more time. She followed the line of her side with one finger - up her arm, along her shoulder, the dip of her waist, the swell of her hip, her strong, wiry thighs. Bella's hand grasped her ass and she rocked back into it, widening her stance invitingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bella did nothing more than run her hand down the inside of her thigh, Hermione's eyes flashed threateningly. "I can't wait forever," she growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long can you wait?" Bella returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No longer," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione said, the demanding tone returning. Bella hadn't been certain what Hermione would want after knotting, but the answer seemed to be, "more of the same, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella pushed up onto her knees and ran one hand up Hermione's perfect back. She grasped Hermione's hair at the base of her head, putting her own face against the salty skin of her lower back and breathing her in. Hermione's hand found Bella and guided her against her entrance, already learning without asking how to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella paused, relishing the moment, Hermione so ready and accessible to her, panting her excitement out in short, heavy bursts. She turned her face to Hermione's back and licked her sweat, tightening her grip on Hermione's hair. And then she eased back inside. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jolted awake. The sensation of Bellatrix's cock inside her was still unfamiliar. They'd both fallen asleep with Bellatrix knotted inside her, she recalled with a flutter in her chest. The Alpha was behind her; the knot had loosened, releasing so much mingled wetness and come that Bellatrix's slow, short thrusting made a slick sound between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took quick inventory of herself. Her mouth was dry, and her limbs were heavy with exhaustion. She was hungry, although Bella had managed to deliver some crackers to her toward the afternoon. No mating mark - Bella wouldn't have marked her, not in her heat, that was good. She remembered calling Bellatrix that morning, foggily. It was night, now. Hermione's belly cramped uncomfortably. She could not tell if it was her heat or just its fullness; Bellatrix had tried so hard to please her, that much she remembered clearly. Even when they were both spent and exhausted, Hermione hadn't had enough of the Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned in the bed to glance at her lover, wondering. Bellatrix's hand tightened slightly on her hip, but her face was slack and her eyes closed. Her hips were still moving against Hermione's. Could she be sleeping still? It was past midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix Black. Hermione studied her in the dim light. Her curls were mussed, her face pale, her naked body well-defined and muscular. She was, without a doubt, the sexiest specimen of a human being that Hermione had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd been so determined to be a normal person. The blockers and suppressants had made it seem possible. But Bellatrix had so easily overridden her determination, and she'd thought - well, she'd thought that everyone has sex, even if they were normal, and so she'd given in to the more experienced Alpha after years of resisting the urge, and Bellatrix had been gentle and respectful and had not asked for more than Hermione offered. Even today, she hadn't pushed Hermione. Being an Omega on heat meant that it would have been easy to simply take her, but Bella had been careful to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always wondered what Bellatrix had been doing, all these years at Terminus. When she'd asked her out, Hermione was too determined to prove herself in the civilian role to bother even considering it. But she felt the pressure of being an Omega now, during these ends of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were losing. The attrition had been too great. Most of humanity was enslaved. There had been talk of fleeing the Earth, but it was foolish when their spacecraft had no weaponry. No, the Invaders were too technologically advanced to risk sending out a colony, when there were so few of them left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hermione who'd analyzed the data and realized the one thing that might be their salvation - that the aliens' numbers, while overwhelming, had not increased in the thirty years since the Invasion. That no new ships had come. It might be a coincidence, but humanity had to hold onto some kind of hope. The hope that presented itself was that attrition went both ways, and perhaps there was some way - some way to arm their descendants, to empower them to throw off the reins of oppression by giving them… giving them an army. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd looked at the Breeders' statistics, after meeting with Bellatrix and seeing what her clones had been doing. Bellatrix was right. Hermione's clones had been introduced into the pool only a few days before Bellatrix's, and each clone found its mate, as if waiting patiently. One had gone into heat and killed a different Alpha who hadn't taken her answer well - a day later, the Breeders decided that the Bellatrix clone was old enough at thirteen to introduce, and the Omega had lept onto her. They were both children. The litters so far were encouraging; sixteen pups in total, not quite the army that Hermione had hoped for, but more than should be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd looked at their pictures. Three and four year olds, all bright-eyed and curly-haired, brilliant in a toddler fashion. Adorable, doted upon by both parents. Destined for a war that Hermione and Bellatrix would never see. That was when Hermione had decided to stop taking the suppressants and blockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix was still rutting against her, and Hermione felt a twinge of arousal shoot through her veins. She turned her hips to give Bellatrix better access, and the woman put the stump of her arm up to her hip as if to pull her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath came quicker. She wanted to wake Bellatrix up - they shouldn't fuck like this while Bella was asleep, surely - but then Bellatrix's hand snaked around her torso and pulled her in tight against her, and she thought she was probably finally awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hermione managed. Her core tightened around Bella, and Bella grunted, a visceral sound that seemed somehow different from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arm with the stump wrapped around Hermione, and her hand grabbed at Hermione's nipple, pulling hard on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Bellatrix returned after a long pause. Hermione ground her hips back into Bella's pelvis, and the woman moved her hand down to cup Hermione's mound, finding her clit quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stroked her, inside and out. Hermione shuddered and reached one sweaty hand around their bodies to grasp the back of Bellatrix's neck, pulling her tighter. She felt her own body contract in anticipation - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many orgasms can I have in one day? - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Bella grunted, pushing her hips down, mounting her properly and forcing Hermione's hand back down to support both their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let her. She remembered her own words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it come,</span>
  </em>
  <span> realizing that this was Bella's rut. She'd be hard to please like this. A part of Hermione perked up at the challenge. The vestiges of her heat were still upon her, although it had mostly faded. They had knotted three times. Hermione realized that she was likely already pregnant. She did not have time to wonder whether that was really what she wanted - not with this animal at her neck, driving into her with the thickest cock Hermione could imagine, bottoming out at Hermione's womb and seemingly uncaring at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed Bella's hand, which had settled loosely on her belly, back onto her clit.  "Gonna make me come?" she whispered tauntingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna knot you again," Bellatrix grunted. "You're not full enough yet. I'm going to come into you until you're so full you can't take any more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knot was already forming, and Hermione pressed herself insistently up against it. "Make good on your promises, Black," she moaned. "Fill me again and again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix snapped her hips forward, and the knot popped into place. This time she didn't come right away, and Hermione milked her with her cunt, squeezing hard. When she came, the come poured out in a renewed flood, as much as the first time. Bella held her belly to feel it as she pumped her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bellatrix finally settled, she lay completely on top of Hermione, weighing her down. Her hips continued twitching eagerly, and Hermione kissed her face where she could reach it, closing her eyes in brief contentment. The weight of Bellatrix was comforting, so much like a tight hug, possessive and unyielding, and Hermione had never expected that she would enjoy that so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who had she been fooling when she went off those suppressants? It was to have this, and now that she did, she would not let it go. Bella had said as much - said that if Hermione wanted Bella, she'd have her. When her own interests aligned so well with the fate of humanity, well, who was Hermione to argue? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix hadn't ever stopped moving her hips. She was picking up her pace again, even with the knot still binding them together, and her hand began rubbing Hermione's clit rapidly. Hermione caught it up in hers and guided Bellatrix, a pleasurable cramp overtaking her as rapture beat into her, leaving her pliant and receptive in Bellatrix's greedy hands. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>